Di Rawa - Rawa
by Arizona Renichi
Summary: Midorima Shintarou seorang siswa jenius di Shuutoku High sedang penasaran dan bingung karena acap kali mendengar kata "Di rawa - rawa" dalam setiap obrolan teman perempuan di kelasnya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan rawa - rawa. Tetapi disana ia malah xxxxxxxx /WARNING : AU, OOC, typo/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Minim Conversation**

 **Dedicated for Asahina Yuuhi**

 **Brought to you by Arizona Renichi**

 **.**

 **Di Rawa – Rawa**

 **Cast : Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou meskipun bagi sebagian siswa – siswi atau bahkan mungkin semua siswa – siswi _Shuutoku High_ hari ini merupakan penentuan hidup dan mati. _Well_ , ini mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi kalian harus tahu hari ini adalah hari pembagian raport atau penilaian hasil belajar serta penentuan mereka akan naik ke kelas selanjutnya atau tidak.

Tetapi bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou, _it is not a big deal_. Dia bahkan sudah bisa memastikan akan berada dimana posisi peringkat nilainya. Menurut Oha – Asa, hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi zodiak cancer sepanjang tahun 2015, sehingga dia pikir tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan terlebih dia sudah membawa _lucky item_ – nya hari ini, yaitu sendal jepit berwarna hijau yang harus diambil dari depan masjid terdekat dari rumahnya.

Semua baik – baik saja, tapi ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu si rambut hijau ini, oh, oke bukan sedikit tapi – SANGAT MENGGANGGU.

.

.

Di ruangan kelasnya ini sekarang terdapat beberapa kumpulan cewek – cewek berisik. Obrolan mereka beragam tergantung aliran yang dianut setiap _gank_ -nya. Di depan kelas – menginvasi sekitar meja – guru ada sekumpulan cewek _fujoshi_ yang sedang membahas _OTP_ favorit mereka, tidak jarang dia mendengar kata Mido-Taka disebut, walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu itu apa.

Di samping kanan kelas – pojok dekat jendela ada sekumpulan cewek mesum yang membicarakan apapun, entah itu selebriti, tokoh anime, dan _fanfiction_ , dalam kata – kata dan bahasa yang eksplisit yang membuat mereka menjerit – jerit histeris.

Di pojok kiri ada kelas ada sekumpulan wanita penggemar korean pop yang sibuk dengan gadget mereka, tersenyum – senyum sendiri kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jeritan memekakan telinga bersama teman – teman se – _gank_ mereka, dan di bagian belakang kelas sudah dipastikan ada sekumpulan cewek yang hobi bersosialita, eksis di setiap media sosial, sibuk mengomentari dan menggosip orang lain, dan tidak lupa membicarakan para senior yang akan menjadi korban keganjenan mereka.

Dan diatas semuanya itu dengan latar belakang yang sangat berbeda dari setiap kumpulan cewek – cewek tersebut, Midorima menemukan satu kesamaan yaitu kata "Di Rawa – rawa".

.

.

Midorima bingung, ada apa di rawa – rawa sampai semua wanita di kelas ini selalu menyelipkan kata tersebut di setiap obrolan mereka. Nah.. Nah.. contohnya ini, coba kau siapkan telingamu untuk mendengarnya.

"Astaga, coba kalian lihat ini," seorang cewek dari gank fujoshi menunjuk ke layar laptopnya. "Ah, _sexy_ banget _seme_ –nya, _uke_ – nya _kawaiii_... Awww aku gak kuat, bunuh aku di rawa – rawa!" Dan teman – temannya yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. MINTA DIBUNUH DI RAWA – RAWA.

Kemudian seruan lain terdengar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kagami bisa jadi setampan itu, Aomine juga. Kok sensual banget sih, ahhh jadi pengen ajak mereka mojok di rawa – rawa, nyebur bareng di rawa – rawa, basah – basahan gitu," lalu mereka mulai cekikikan dan melanjutkan khayalan kotor mereka.

"AAAAAA!" teriakkan memekakan telinga muncul dari arah pojok kiri kelas. "Bunuh Hayati sekarang, Hayati mau menenggelamkan diri di rawa – rawa! Harga tiket konser BIGBANG ini mahal banget.. Bisa gak sih konsernya di rawa – rawa aja?"

Dari sini Midorima mulai menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kalian lihat tidak _senpai_ kita itu ? Itu yang wakil ketua OSIS dan _senpai_ yang jago main _keyboard_ itu lho, aduh kok bisa cakep banget sih, mereka mandi di rawa – rawa mungkin, ya ? Ah, Hayati mau ikutan juga..."

"Eh, kita ntar _hunting_ foto di rawa – rawa yuk, kayanya kece. Biar _antimainstream_ dan kekinian gitu.. Siapa tau ketemu abang – abang.. Hayati kan pengen digodain abang ganteng di rawa – rawa."

Midorima menyadari bahwa tak ada stupun di kelas ini yang bernama Hayati. Ia merasa turut berduka cita untuk siapapun yang bernama Hayati, karena begitu banyaknya insan yang hendak menggiring Hayati ke rawa – rawa.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke rawa – rawa. Oops, maksudnya kembali lagi ke topik tentang rawa – rawa. Midorima mulai berpikir keras, ia penasaran siapakah orang pertama yang berhasil memasarkan rawa – rawa sampai bisa menjadi trend kekinian seperti ini, serta bagiamana penampakan rawa – rawa masa kini sampai membuat orang ingin mati, mojok, mandi, dan melakukan hal – hal lain disana.

Menurut sepengetahuan Midorima berdasarkan apa yang pernah ia pelajari di Sekolah Dasar, rawa – rawa adalah lahan genangan air secara ilmiah yang terjadi terus-menerus atau musiman akibat drainase yang terhambat serta mempunyai ciri-ciri khusus secara fisika, kimiawi dan biologis.

Definisi yang lain dari rawa adalah semua macam tanah berlumpur yang terbuat secara alami, atau buatan manusia dengan mencampurkan air tawar dan air laut, secara permanen atau sementara, termasuk daerah laut yang dalam airnya kurang dari 6 m pada saat air surut yakni rawa dan tanah pasang surut.

Untuk yang satu itu Midorima terpaksa minta tolong dengan wikipedia.

Daripada berspekulasi tidak jelas, Midorima memutuskan untuk melihat rawa – rawa secara langsung.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Midorima langsung berangkat menuju rawa – rawa terdekat. Rawa – rawa tersebut terdapat di tengah hutan kecil di pinggiran jalan menuju luar kota. Midorima meninggalkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan sambil berdoa tidak ada yang mau mencurinya.

Ia berjalan menembus hutan tersebut, tidak begitu menyeramkan karena hutan tersebut masih tergolong hutan kota yang memang dipelihara oleh pemerintah.

Langkah Midorima terhenti di tepian rawa, ia melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat tersebut. Seorang remaja laki – laki kira – kira seumuran dengannya.

Ia pun perlahan berjalan mengendap sembari sesekali melempar pandang ke arah orang tersebut. Tiba – tiba lelaki tersebut membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkap gerakan Midorima. Pandangan kedua orang ini pun bertemu.

Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya yang pasti menurut Midorima cowok yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat tampan. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan berkilauan berkibar diterpa angin, ditambah lagi dengan dedaunan dari pohon yang sedikit berguguran, membuat suasana ini terasa makin syahdu bagi Midorima.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, cowok itu juga kelihatan sedikit grogi setelah lama bertatapan dengan Midorima. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hai!"

"Hai juga!" sahut Midorima.

"Namaku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal," ucap cowok itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal juga," sahut Midorima sembari menyambut uluran tangan cowok tersebut.

" _Busettt, lembut dan halus banget nih tangan, gimana kalo dipake buat belai – belai gue, ya?" jerit batin Midorima dengan nistanya._

"Halo!" seru Takao sembari melambaikan tangan kirinya di depan mata Midorima, rupanya sedari tadi tokoh utama kita sibuk melongo karena saking terpesonanya, dan jangan lupa tangan Takao yang sampai saat ini masih berada di genggamannya.

"Eh, _sumimasen_ ," ucap Midorima kembali dalam _mode tsundere_ – nya, ia melepaskan tangan Takao lalu kemudian menaikan kacamatanya sendiri.

" _Pantesan tuh cewek – cewek demen banget ngomongin rawa – rawa kalo ternyata di rawa – rawa ada cowok sekece ini," batin Midorima._

Suasana kembali sepi. Terlihat wajah Takao yang tadi tersenyum kembali meredup, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia hanya sibuk melemparkan ranting – ranting kayu kecil ke dalam rawa – rawa.

Midorima mulai tidak tahan dia ingin membuka pembicaraan tapi terlalu gengsi, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah bernyanyi – nyanyi, "Nodai adek, bang, nodai adek, bang!" Eh salah, maksudnya godai adek, bang. Midorima tidak sehina itu sampai minta dinodain, tapi kalau memang iya, dia pun akan memilih tempat yang lebih elit daripada rawa – rawa misalnya kolam ikan.

Midorima sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kamu kenapa nongkrong sendirian di rawa – rawa seperti ini?"

"Hm, aku takut pulang. Nilai raportku rendah banget, mama aku ngancem bakal bunuh aku di rawa – rawa kalau aku sampai nggak naik kelas," jawabnya lesu.

"Tapi kamu naik kelas, kan?" tanya Midorima khawatir.

"Untungnya iya, jadi aku kesini mau merenung seandainya tadi aku diumumin nggak naik kelas mungkin ini bakal jadi tempat kematianku. Yah, walau aku nggak menjamin tahun depan aku masih bisa naik kelas, tapi seandainya tahun depan aku mati disini setidaknya aku sudah lebih dahulu beradaptasi dengan tempat ini," tutur Takao kalem sementara Midorima megap – megap tidak menyangka bahwa ada ibu yang terserang virus kekinian sampai mengancam untuk membunuh anaknya di rawa – rawa, padahal anaknya kan bernama Takao bukan Hayati.

"Hm, mungkin aku bisa bantu kamu," ucap Midorima dengan gaya _cool_.

"Benarkah, Shin- _chan_?" sahut Takao dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Sumpah, ini super _kawai_ di mata Midorima, eh tapi tunggu tadi dia memanggil Midorima dengan sebutan ...

"Shin- _chan_?" tanya Midorima sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hehehe maaf aku terlalu senang, tapi tidak apa kan kalau aku panggil kau seperti itu? Jadi kau mau membantu aku seperti apa?"

"Aku bisa membantumu belajar, maksudnya aku akan mengajarimu, dan kita belajar bersama. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Takao cepat. "Jadi mulai kapan kita belajar bersama?"

"Terserah kau, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah kalau mulai besok sore bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Tempatnya?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita belajar disini saja?"

Midorima mengangguk menyetujui usul Takao. Ternyata Oha – Asa memang tidak pernah bohong. Hari ini benar – benar menjadi hari terbaik bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou, dan jangan lupa mulai besok dan seterusnya rawa – rawa akan menjadi tempat favorit bagi pria berambut hijau ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Akhirnya nulis juga di fandom ini! XD Maafkkan kegajean, keabalan, dan keanehan cerita ini. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan buat orang yang sekarang sedang ngapung di rawa – rawa a.k.a Asahina Yuuhi. Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur readers semua. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diharapkan. Arigatou!**


End file.
